Fujin
Fujin is a late member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Personal Info He is 17 when he joins and about three weeks (37 episodes) after he first appears, he turns 18. His height is 5'7''.'' He has black hair and white skin. His initial outfit is similar to Sanji's, but has a orange shirt. His usual one has brown pants, blue shirt, and sometimes a black hooded jacket. He also has blue eyes that are soft. His favorite foods are Strawberries, Bananas, and Personality Fujin is a cheerful, energetic, and kind person, despite his past. He will do anything to defend his friends, even if it costs him his life. Due to his soft eyes he often tries to trick people and most of the time he uses it on female world government member, to get secrets and steal vital items in their plans. Relationships with other Straw Hat Members Monkey D. Luffy They are great friends, and often they fight for the last piece of meat (More like a tug of war with punches and kicks) Roronoa Zoro Zoro finds Fujin a good fighter, and vice versa. Once, he forced Fujin to drink an entire barrel of Sake, and then he kept drinking until he passed out. Nami Nami often mistakes his nice gestures as chivalry. After the 5th time, he starts to yell that it isn't every time. Usopp They are great friends. Sanji Fujin sometimes helps Sanji to make meals faster. Tony Tony Chopper Fujin often calls him Tony, often to confuse him. He is Fujin's best friend on the ship, and often gets levitated by him as a way of teasing. Nico Robin Robin likes him since he is such a kind person. Franky Fujin doesn't understand anything about his machinnery of his body. Because of this he sometimes drinks soda when there is little in Franky's fuel and left for him to refuel. Brook Fujin finds him the funniest person he knows, and sometimes says Skull Joke at the same time Brook does. Devil Fruit His Devil Fruit is the Gale Gale Fruit (Geiru Geiru no Mi). It gives him the power of Wind and is Logia type. Abilities Devil Fruit Hurricane Kick His leg turns into a small tornado, then he front flips with the tornado getting bigger, which then hits the opponent. The tornado then spins him/her around rendering them vulnerable to an attack for a breif amount of time. Breeze Bounce Using the power of wind, Fujin jumps high to avoid attacks or reach a high place like a ledge. Storm Bounce Similar to Breeze Bounce, but it gives of gales similar to the Tempest Kick attack. Lighten Fujin uses a light breeze to fall down slowly in order to avoid getting hurt. Non-Devil Fruit Leg Tornado Fujin quickly releases a series of kicks which usually tires him out. Spin Throw Fujin grabs his opponent then spins and then throws him/her Back Break He flips and kicks his opponents head, then releases a powerful kick to his/her back History When he was 3, he found a banana, and ate it, but someone saw it was truly a yellow devil fruit. He could not learn how to use its powers though. When he was 7 his parents were merchants, but were defying the world government by breaking over 63 of the 72 rules (Truly because they could read Poneglyphs, and the mayor Jared reported this) in the town of Azule Town. Due to this they were excecuted. Since they thought Fujin could also read them, he was going to get executed, but he finally learned to use his devil fruit and escaped by transforming. He wanted revenge ever since. 10 years later, the Straw Hat Pirates came, giving him an oppurtunity. He, Nami, and Usopp were handling the many underling while the rest went for Jared. After most of the Straw Hats got defeated, he finally got to Jared, angered by their defeat. He went all out on him, even using the Leg Tornado in the middle of his Back Break attack. After a long battle, he was victorious, and begged to join them. He succeded, and went to sea, tearfully leaving. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User